Redemption
by Lyn Harkeran
Summary: Wendy is forced to leave her home in London, to live in the countryside with a private tutor. But what happens when the young woman finds out that her tutor is none other than a old enemy? Or more importantly,that she must marry Captain Hook? A Wendy/Hook story
1. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

* * *

Wendy Moira Angela Darling stood at her window, watching the horse-drawn carriages move through the streets of London, as the fall rain poured down from the black and gray sky. It was a miserable day, and the dark weather perfectly matched the girl's mood.

Wendy sighed as she moved away from her beloved window and continued to pack her belongings into a large trunk that rested on her bed. She had prolonged the moment as long as she possibly could, and now was the time to leave with her head held high.

The time had finally come; the time in Wendy's life where she was finally considered a woman. And with the title of _woman_ came the hideous prospect of leaving her home, to live with a private tutor and attend more social gatherings to gain status and suitors.

Wendy had ultimately fought to stay, but when her father had looked into her eyes and pleaded with her to go, the young woman found that she could not refuse him. So now she was leaving her childhood dreams behind and entering into the unknown waters of adulthood.

_Peter would be furious, _She thought with a wistful smile. _He'd most likely make me walk the plank for my betrayal. Or worse, maroon me on an island surrounded by flesh-eating trolls. _

Before she knew it, Wendy had created a story from her random thoughts, and was laughing aloud at the result.

"Wendy," someone called shyly from the doorway, making the girl immediately stop laughing. But upon seeing who it was, her humor returned.

"Nibbs, you won't believe the story I've invented! It's perfectly ghastly!"

The 13 year old grinned at his adopted sister and fully entered the room. "What story, Wendy?"

The familiar spark entered Wendy's eyes as she began to tell him, "I'll tell you all tonight." And then she stopped, realizing her mistake. Looking at Nibbs who was almost taller than her, she felt the tears prickle in her eyes.

"Actually . . . I-I-I suppose the story will have to . . . wait."

Nibbs brought his sister into a hug, "Nah. You can tell me the story in your first letter. That way you'll get to write it out, and we'll get to hear it as you would want us to, without it being rushed or forced."

Wendy hugged him back and held onto him tightly for far longer than was deemed appropriate. But Wendy had never been one for propriety. Besides she needed to remember Nibbs as he was, before she left him.

Out of all her brothers, Wendy was going to miss Nibbs the most.

Since their return from Neverland the two had grown extremely close and were the best of friends. And because of this, Nibbs was taking her departure the hardest.

"I'll write as often as I can," Wendy promised as she pulled away from her brother's comforting arms, "Every day, if my tutor allows it."

Nibbs rolled his eyes, "Let's face it, you'll write even if your tutor disagrees."

Wendy giggled but didn't bother to reply, because they both knew it was true.

Without another word, the young woman closed her trunk and donned the shawl she had laid out on the bed. It was time to leave.

Looking out of the window one last time Wendy turned her gaze back to Nibbs and asked the question that had been eating at her since she had begun her preparations.

"Nibbs . . . if Peter comes back while I'm gone . . . Will you tell him what has happened?"

Nibbs nodded, "Sure Wendy. If that's what you want."

Wendy, satisfied, grabbed her suitcase, and her brother grabbed her trunk and together they left the old Nursery.

The two siblings walked down the stairs to the parlor where the rest of the Darling family were waiting for her. Wendy kissed her mother first before she turned to her brothers.

All the children who had once been called Lost Boys were now presentable young men, with the future clawing at their heels. But despite the fact that all of them were growing up and changing, the boys still considered Wendy their makeshift mother, and always had loved her.

A large group hug ensued with Wendy in the middle and the boys surrounding her, all leaning into to snuggle with their sister one last time before she left. Wendy cried freely as she kissed each of her brother's goodbye.

"You must be good for mother and father," she said to them as a whole. "And make sure that you all do well in your studies, so that when I come back for the Holidays, we can have some real fun."

"Yes, Wendy," the boys chorused in unison, before they all exchanged glances, mischievous smiles appearing on each of their faces. Wendy grinned as she realized that her brothers were up to something, and waited patiently for them to reveal their plan.

After a moment all of the boys got on their knees and looked up at Wendy with loving eyes.

"We love you, Mother Wendy!"

Wendy lifted her hand up to her heart and smiled through the tears that were pouring down her face. "And I love you, my dearest Lost Boys."

The boys all smiled at the title and stood up once more at the prodding of Aunt Millicent, who was trying to discreetly dab at her eyes.

Then Wendy purposely turned to face her father, and she immediately saw that he was crying too.

Slowly the girl wrapped her arms around him and buried her face into his chest, "I love you father."

George Darling had never been good at expressing his emotions, but Wendy knew that he loved her too. Even if he had a hard time saying it.

"I-I-I-I. . . That is to say . . . Have a safe jour-journey, dear."

Wendy stood on tiptoes and laid a tender kiss on her father's cheek, making sure she didn't bump his glasses with her nose in the process, "Farewell father."

Then with the help of her brother John, she muscled her baggage out to the carriage that had been waiting, and got in.

As the carriage pulled away from house, Wendy closed her eyes and lost herself in her stories, taking comfort in the familiar tales, as she left everything she held dear.

And not to long after closing her eyes, the young woman fell asleep, unaware of anything but her own dreams.

* * *

_George Darling was worried about his daughter. Not only was she strong-willed and independent, but she had proved to be a disgrace to her family time and time again, making it nearly impossible for her brothers to progress in society and gain status fitting of their heritage._

_So it had been decided that Wendy would leave London in the false pretenses that she was going to live with a private tutor, when in fact she would be in the company of one, Captain James Gray. _

_The Captain was a man of wealth and dignity who had inquired for Wendy's hand in marriage several months prior. And with the girl's uncanny knack of scaring men away, the Darlings had jumped at the opportunity, happily promising their daughter's hand to him once she reached his estate in the country. _

_Though George had felt horrible about lying to Wendy, he knew he had to do what was in her best interests. And marrying a rich sea captain was more than anyone would have thought possible for the outspoken storyteller. So with a heavy heart, Mr. Darling wished his daughter a safe journey, knowing full well that the next time he saw her she would be a married woman. _

_As the carriage faded out of sight, Mr. Darling cried, knowing that he had betrayed his lovely daughter . . . His Wendy._

* * *

**_Author's Note: _**

**_This is a fic I've wanted to write for a long time, so I decided to buck up and finally write the darn thing! ^^ This is a Wendy/Hook story, so if this pairing disturbs you please stop reading! _**

**_Also, I might change the rating to M in later chapters. . . Still debating. _**

**_Thanks for reading guys! Please leave me some feedback and tell me what you think! _**

**_~Lyn Harkeran_**


	2. Chapter Two

**Redemption: Chapter Two**

* * *

Wendy was aware of someone calling to her but she ignored it, clinging to her dreams like a starving man would grasp at a roast turkey. But then she felt hands shaking her gently and the smell of a thunderstorm and her hopes of staying asleep were shattered.

"Miss? Miss . . . Miss please wake up!"

The young woman slowly opened her tired light blue eyes and studied the man who had awoken her.

The man smiled at her. "Sorry to wake you Miss, but we've arrived."

Wendy nodded to him, her mind blankly noting that he was the carriage-driver, as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. "Thank you."

The coachman retreated from the warm carriage and offered her a hand to help her out. Gratefully, she took it and exited into the rain. Wendy gasped as the cold water drenched her, and the coachman smiled at her wistfully. "I'm sorry Miss, but I don't have an umbrella to offer ya."

"It's alright," Wendy said shouldering her shawl. "I know it's not your fault."

The coachman went to retrieve the girl's bags while Wendy got her first look at her new home.

Willow Wood Lodge was more extravagant than its name implied; with three stories, balconies, columns, and countless windows the house was fit for a Lord. And Wendy marveled at the many trees that covered the grounds. Hundreds of droopy trees covered the expanse, making it seem almost mystical in appearance.

Wendy wondered if there had been a mistake and she called out to the coachman. "Are you sure _this _is Willow Wood Lodge, sir? I was told that I would be living in modest dwellings, and this is anything but."

The man who had finally gotten her trunk to the ground chuckled as he once more picked it up. "This is the lodge Missus! So whoever told you that must have been pullin' yer leg."

Wendy frowned. Why would her parents lie to her about where she would be staying? Did they think it would go to her head? Or worse, that she would be overwhelmed by the size of the estate?

The girl suddenly felt uneasy as the questions built up within in and her mind raced to find the answers.

"Shall we head to the door, Miss? I'm freezing!"

Wendy blushed and quickly picked up her smaller bag, "Of course. I'm ready now."

The two made walked towards the house, but stopped when they reached a patch of trees that were covering the entrance with their long, leaning branches.

"Who in bloody blue blazes would plant trees in front of their doorway!?" The man huffed, as he set the large trunk down on the muddy ground.

Wendy looked shrugged. "I haven't the foggiest idea, but I intend to find out. . . You wait here while I try to find the door."

Without waiting for the man's consent, Wendy ducked under the thick branches and was immediately engulfed by the patch of willow trees.

_Someone could get lost in here, _Wendy thought in wonder. _But why would anyone wish to hide the entry to this lovely house? _

After several minutes of vivid searching the young woman finally spotted the door, or rather tripped on a root and crashed into it head first.

Wendy rubbed her forehead and winced as the blinding pain got the better of her. In fact, she was so incapacitated by the throbbing in her skull that she didn't hear the large door open, nor did she realize that someone was watching her until they cleared their throat.

"Ahem. . ."

Wendy looked up to see a young woman in serving maids dress looking at her curiously.

"Who are you then?" She asked. "And why are you bashing against the door?"

"I'm Wendy Darling," Wendy replied instantly trying to regain her composure though her head was still hurting. "I was told I would be expected by the Mistress of the House, who is to be my tutor."

The maid's eyebrow lifted. "You say my Mistress is to be your teacher?"

Wendy nodded, "Yes, or at least that was what I had come to expect. Afterall a Lady cannot be tutored by a man without a proper chaperone and I was sent without one."

The maid cracked a smile. "My Mistress isn't a Lady by any count, but if you are expected than I suppose I must welcome you." Stepping back from the door she bade Wendy to enter.

"I must get the remainder of my luggage," Wendy said looking back behind her with worry, "But I'm afraid I'll lose my way back. . ."

The maid fully laughed now and smiled, "Don't worry your head about it. Everybody gets lost the first couple of times they try to find the door." Then she joined Wendy out on the steps. "Here I'll show you the way."

Together the two women made their way back through the curtain of tree branches in companionable silence, to where Wendy had left her trunk and the coachman. But as they push past the last tree branches, Wendy gasped, for the coachman and her trunk were nowhere to be seen, and the carriage was long gone.

Wendy felt tears brim in her eyes as she realized that the coachman had stolen her trunk.

"My books," she mumbled desolately. "My beautiful books, my clothes, my-my stories, they're gone."

The maid looked at the girl and slowly put an arm around her, "Come on, there's nothing you can do about it now."

Wendy knew she was right, but it didn't make her feel any better. All of her story parchments had been within the trunk. All the stories she had ever written down were now lost. The feeling of sorrow was overwhelming, almost as if she had lost a loved one.

The maid slowly lead Wendy back to the door and into the main hall, and the girl let her, as she tried to fight back the tears that threatened to come.

She had to be strong. She'd just have to rewrite the stories. Yes that was it! She'd rewrite them and make them even better than before!

With this happy thought ingrained in her mind, the young woman followed the maid further into Willow Wood Lodge and began to take in her surroundings. In fact she was so busy looking at the wooden floors and tasteful crimson drapes that she didn't notice a man dash up the flight of stairs. For if she had, her happy thoughts surely would have failed her.

* * *

It was nearing dusk and James Gray was growing antsy. Why hadn't his bride to be arrived yet? And why was he so nervous?

The tall man stood from his chair where he had been staring out the window of his chambers and sought for the only thing that could give him comfort in great times of need. He poured a full glass of the bright crimson brandy he kept in his study, and emptied it in one long gulp.

He nearly sighed aloud as he felt the alcohol buzz begin to course through his veins. The man would have surely taken another glass of the wonderful liquid courage, but he needed to be at the top of his game when _she _arrived. So, he refrained from the second glass of brandy and sat back down to wait.

As the minutes slipped by, James felt his body tense. What was keeping her? Perhaps her carriage was stuck out in the horrible weather? Or worse, something had happened to her.

James scowled at the thought and quickly exited his rooms. He would find his Wendy, even if he had to ruin his dress shirt by gutting someone in the process.

The man took the stairs three at a time and had made it to the parlor when a shrill voice called out to him.

"Jamie? Where are you going?"

James didn't need to turn around to know who the voice came from, for there was only one person in the entire world that would dare to call him '_Jamie'._

"Don't worry your pretty head, Alexandra. There is merely some business I need to attend to."

"There is_ no _business that is worth acquiring a cold, brother." The woman scolded, coming to stand in front of him defiantly with her hands on her hips.

James growled at his sister, "That is not for you to decide. Now move aside before I lose my temper."

Alexandra shook her head, making her long black curls bounce in her eyes, which were a very dark brown. "No Jamie. I won't let you go! And we both know you would never do anything to hurt me."

James sighed impatiently as he messaged his temple with his good hand.

After being gone from the Main-Land for so many years, the Captain had thought his sister would have matured and grown into a woman, but it seemed that some things never changed.

Alexandra had been a spoiled child, and now she was an even more spoiled woman with far too much time on her hands.

"I have to make sure that my ward arrives safely, Alexandra." James explained forcing a smile to his lips as he fought the urge to strangle her.

The woman instantly pouted her bright red lips in horror. "Do-Do . . . Do you love her more than _me_, Jamie?"

"No, sister," he replied in a tired voice. "But I must take care of Miss. Darling, or lose our families good name."

It was a low blow even for him, but at the moment James didn't care. Whenever he needed to get his sister to leave him alone, he merely mentioned losing the Gray's good name in society, and the world was his. This time was no exception.

"Oh alright! Go get the brat, but be sure you come back in time for dinner. I had cook make something very special for tonight!"

James nodded his head absently and pushed past her, walking straight for the door.

He couldn't stand his sister, but she was the only family he had left, so he was forced to deal with her.

As the man made his way towards the entry hall, he heard two voices talking at the front door. The man felt his pulse quicken in excitement for one of the voices was familiar, though he hadn't heard it in six years.

The man stopped in his tracks and listened intently, his blue forget-me-not eyes staring at the floor in awe.

**_"I'll let you settle in the parlor while I find my Mistress. I'm sure she'll want to talk to you before dinner." _**

**_"Thank you, that sounds wonderful." _**

**_"Are you sure my Mistress is going to be your tutor? She's not exactly the brightest tool in the shed, if you get my drift." _**

James could hear _her _laugh and he smiled. It wasn't exactly how he remembered it, but it was still the same girl . . . the same Wendy Darling he had known in his other life.

**_"I honestly don't know. . . My father made all the arrangements, so I suppose I could be mistaken." _**

The Captain smirked. Oh yes. She was very mistaken. The girl wasn't here to be taught by a tutor. She was here to become his wife.

James would have stood listening to their whole conversation, but he couldn't let Wendy see him yet. It would ruin the whole surprise! So he dashed up the stairs, just as the maid and Wendy entered the parlor.

James ran to his chambers and looked around for his manservant. When he didn't appear James bellowed, "MR. SMEE!"

After a moment a small man ran into the room, panting and out of breath as he saluted his Captain.

"Sorry Cap'n, I was making the bed and didn't hear ya enter."

James rolled his blue eyes heavenward, "I don't want excuses, Smee. Now fetch me one of my dress coats at once."

The small man ran to his wardrobe and opened it. "Which one would you like tonight, Cap'n?"

James smiled wickedly and Smee studied him for a moment before nodding. "Alright Cap'n, if you say so."

Once Smee had helped his Captain into the dress coat, he then asked the most important question.

"Shall I get the Hook, Cap'n?"

James straightened his coat with his one good hand and smirked.

"It's been far too long since James Hook made an appearance. And besides I wouldn't want to disappoint Miss. Darling. She after all knows my special appendage better than anyone."

Smee joyfully ran to James' beside table and pulled open a small chest that laid there, his eyes shining with happy tears.

As James clicked the metal Hook into place, Smee openly cried. "It's good to have you back, Cap'n!"

Captain Hook smiled, "It's good to _be_ back, Mr. Smee."

* * *

_**Author's Note: **_

_**This chapter was fun to write! Hopefully I'll be able to make the next chapter good. Because next chapter Wendy meets Captain James Gray, or should I say Captain Hook? ;p **_

_**Review my pretties! Review! **_

_**~Lyn Harkeran**_


	3. Chapter Three

**Redemption: Chapter Three**

* * *

Sally McCoy had been a serving maid in the Gray household for almost 10 years, and in her time there she had seen and heard plenty of strange things. But as she left Wendy Darling in the parlor to fetch her Mistress, the maid had to say that this newest turn of events took the number one spot for absurd happenings. The whole situation was absolutely preposterous!

The young Miss Darling couldn't be right; surely she must have been mistaken. . . She had to be. Alexandra Mercedes Gray had never in her life cared for anyone but herself, and now she was 'supposedly' taking on a student, and a young and pretty one at that?

No. Sally decided that the girl was confused, or knowing her luck, this Miss Darling might even be a little barmy! Or perhaps she had merely told the coachman the wrong address? That was it! She _must_ have had the wrong address!

With this happy idea in mind Sally turned to go back into the parlor and tell the young woman that she was mistaken, when she bumped headfirst into someone. At first she didn't recognize him, but after a moment of sputtering and adjusting her eye glasses the woman realized it was the Master of the house.

"I-I'm sorry, sir," Sally stuttered in her heavy cockney accent, as her cheeks blazed with embarrassment. "I didn't see you there. . . I wasn't- I wasn't paying attention to where I was going."

The man lifted one of his glossy black eyebrows. "I can see that, Miss McCoy. But what could possibly have claimed your thoughts so thoroughly? Is it the new butler, Sebastian," he asked in mock interest before he shook his head. "Oh no, that couldn't be it. No, Sebastian wouldn't have any interest in a homely little maid like you . . . Then perhaps you've just been drinking too much scrumpy on your nights off and forgotten how to watch where you are going."

Sally felt anger rise in chest, nearly suffocating her, as her Master openly insulted and mocked her. If she hadn't been so bloody afraid of the bastard, she most likely would have used her apron strings to strangle that ivory neck of his. But she _was _afraid, so she settled for the next best thing. She stood her ground.

"I was _thinking _about the disaster that is just waiting to happen, sir," Sally said, disgust coloring her tone as she glared at him. "That is, _if_ what I've heard is true."

"And what is it that you've heard," he asked without interest.

"That Miss Alexandra is going to take on the duties of a tutor and have her pupil live here in the Manor." Sally saw her Master's mouth quirk into his trademark smirk but she continued as if she hadn't noticed. "Madame Alexandra is _not _the type of woman who enjoys learning, sir. So I was wondering why on earth she would ever become a tutor."

Sally looked into her Master's eyes for the first time and instantly noted that his blue forget-me-not eyes were sparkling with mirth.

"My sister isn't going to be Miss Darlings' tutor," The Captain stated, to which Sally breathed a loud sigh of relief. But then he killed the maid's moment of joy by adding two frustratingly simple words, "I am."

"But sir-" Sally began to protest, but immediately stopped when her eyes focused on her Master's appearance.

She had only seen Captain Gray look like he did now once before in her life, and Sally didn't try to hide the look of surprise or the little gasp that escaped her as she took in his attire.

Since the night of his return to the Gray Manor, the man had never worn more than a shirt and trousers and perhaps a thick winter jacket if the weather was cold. But tonight, he was dressed to the nines.

James Gray wore a midnight blue dress coat and white poet's shirt, with form fitting black trousers and matching boots that shone from the expert polishing they had received. And his hair was a raven black mass of perfectly combed curls that would have made any female ferociously jealous. But it was the thing that the man wore in the place of his right hand, that made Sally intake a large breath.

The maid silently admitted that she had never seen Captain Gray look so handsome or so imposing before. And as his stunning eyes watched her, Sally had to remind herself to breathe.

"Captain . . . I thought you said that you would never wear _that_ thing again." Sally pointed to the gleaming metal hook with something akin to awe.

James' smirk disappeared and in its place a solemn expression appeared. If Sally didn't know better she would have thought he was in desperate need of a hug.

"Yes Sally, I thought I would never need to wear it again. . . But circumstances have made my old vow impossible to keep."

As the Captain spoke something clicked and Sally looked back in the direction of the parlor with wide eyes. "It's because of that girl, initt?"

As the words left Sally's mouth, she instantly regretted them. The Captain was surely to lose his temper now, and she might have to clean up after his anger subsided. But his reaction was quite the opposite. The man smiled wistfully as he answered her, and his voice was softer than she had ever heard it.

"Yes . . . Miss Darling is my reason, but I, myself made the decision to wear my forgotten appendage once more."

Sally didn't fully understand, but she sensed that she didn't need to. She wouldn't pester her Master any more tonight or he would surely make her regret it.

"Very well sir . . . What would you have me do?"

In a matter of seconds, James was back to his usual self, a composed, commanding, and calculated sea captain.

"Go find Smee." He instructed, to which the maid nodded. "He has a particularly hairy task at hand and I'm sure he would welcome some help."

Sally bowed her head and was about to walk away when the Captain grabbed her forearm quite forcefully.

"Sir," Sally asked in a small frightened voice.

"Miss Darling and I are not to be disturbed for the next hour, for I have many things to discuss with her. I will not tolerate any interruptions."

At the woman's silence, James' grip tightened. "Do you understand?"

Sally winced at the painful grip but nodded, "Yes, sir! I'll tell the staff not to disturb you!"

But even as the maid agreed, James did not let go, instead his gaze intensified. At the menacing look Sally cried out, her eyes growing even wider than before. And when Captain Gray spoke again it came out as a hiss.

"Also, Alexandra is not to know Miss Darling has arrived yet. If she comes anywhere near the parlor, I assure you there will be need for a new serving maid by the next morning."

Sally was used to threats from the Captain and Miss Alexandra, but this was different. This time, James actually meant it.

"I won't tell 'er anything, sir! I swear I won't!" Sally promised, tears slowly slipping down her plump cheeks and staining her glasses.

After several more seconds of studying her, James let go of her arm, satisfied that she was telling the truth.

"Now away with you, before I lose my temper."

Sally quickly left, her head held down and her hands viciously wiping the tears from her eyes.

The Captain watched her go with a shallow feeling bubbling in the pit of his stomach. He would have to do something about the maid. She was far too emotional and accident prone. And it was a well-known yet horrible truth, that ones' servants reflected upon ones' self.

But that was for another day. For now, he needed to focus on the present.

With his traditional smirk in place, James moved forward and opened the doors to the parlor. He entered the room with a slow and steady stride, his eyes sparkling with unknown motive as he set eyes on the young woman that sat with her back to him.

Oh, how beautiful she looked! His future wife. . . His little Wendy.

* * *

Wendy gently chided herself as she smoothed out her large traveling skirts and sat up straighter in her chair. Though the snappy maid had left her several minutes before, Wendy was still somewhat indignant. The woman had been nothing but rude, making her feel foolish and insignificant, as she looked at her with large indifferent eyes, like she was a child throwing a tantrum instead of a grown young woman.

As she thought about the maid, Wendy wanted more than anything to pick up the crimson vase that rested on the table next to her and smash it into a million pieces. But since it was not her vase, Wendy resisted and tried to take some deep, calming breaths instead. Afterall, she would need to be calm and have her manners in check when her new tutor came to meet her for the first time.

Wendy knew very well the dangers of bad first impressions, for she had experienced the aftereffects countless times in the past. The girl shuddered at the thought of living with an offended, ill-tempered woman for the next six months, and forced herself to focus on her breathing. Once the young woman had calmed down somewhat she opened her eyes again.

And it was then that Wendy felt the pair of eyes that were currently watching her from the doorway, and her blood ran cold making her turn deathly pale in a mere matter of seconds. Though it was only dimly lit in the parlor and Wendy had to look directly through the lamp itself to meet the strangers gaze, she knew exactly who it was.

There was only one person in existence that had such beautiful forget-me-not blue eyes.

Without hesitation, Wendy jumped up from her seat and moved away from him, looking for a weapon of some sort to defend herself. After a second, she spotted a blazing poker lying in the grate of fireplace, but it was too far away for her to reach in time. He would surely make it there first, if she tried to grab it.

"You died," Wendy whispered in disbelief, more to herself than the man that stood several feet away from her. "You-You- I watched-I watched you die. . ."

A chuckle resounded throughout the room at her words and the Captain moved past the doorway, making Wendy gasp.

"No, Miss Darling, you didn't watch me die. You _watched _a crocodile swallow me whole."

Wendy watched as he sauntered towards her, his eyes never leaving hers as he drew near.

"I must say that the years have been kind to you," he offered with a smirk as he stopped only two feet away from where Wendy was standing, "Though you were a lovely child to begin with."

The young woman was silent for several moments and Hook's eyebrow lifted. "The storyteller has nothing to say? That is very unlike you, my dear."

Wendy gritted her teeth and forced herself to speak, despite the warning bells that were ringing in her head.

"What are you doing here?"

James' lips quirked up into a smile. "This is my home, Miss Darling. Your father thought it would be prudent if you came to live here, did he not?"

Wendy felt her stomach sink, when she looked into his eyes. He was telling the truth about Willow Wood Lodge.

"My father _wanted _me to come here to live with my tutor," Wendy interjected. "I am certain that if he knew that it was a man's household, he wouldn't have let me come."

The young woman made sure to keep eye contact with Hook, trying to bluff a sense of a bravery that didn't exist.

Hook shook his head, "No, my beauty. Your father thought it was more than appropriate for you to be my guest."

Wendy scoffed in a most unladylike fashion and glared up at the pirate that had drawn closer still. "You're a horrible liar, Captain. My father would never let me stay in a man's house without the presence of a chaperone unless I was married."

Captain Hook closed the remaining distance between them and placed his good hand on the wall to the side of her head, leering at her and whispering, "True enough, Miss Darling. I had to sign a marriage contract before he would even consider my offer."

Wendy felt tears grow in her eyes, but fought them back.

"What?" Wendy asked with wide eyes.

Hook leaned down so that his nose grazed hers.

"You heard me properly, the first time, Wendy."

"My father. . . He wouldn't-He wouldn't. . ."

Hook smiled, "Oh, Miss Darling, I think he would."


End file.
